libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Channeler
Not all wilders rely on their emotional instability for power. The channeler connects to the spiritual realm, drawing the energy for their outbursts from the spirits of the environment. The most powerful of their kind also possess the ability to influence the spirits, gaining the desired results. Ghost Surge The channeler taps the emotions of the area around her, drawing upon the unquiet dead for power. She gains the ghost surge surge bond (shown below). This ability replaces surge bond. Spectral Memories (Ex) Starting at 4th level, when the channeler uses her wild surge ability, she gains a +2 morale bonus on one of either attack rolls (calm), damage rolls (rage), saving throws (fear), or skill checks (desperation), based on which emotion the wild surge is currently drawing on. If the channeler is overcome by psychic enervation following her wild surge, she still gains the morale bonus for this use of her wild surge ability, but also gains a -2 penalty on the other three check types as she is overwhelmed by ghostly emotions. At 12th level, the morale bonus increases to +3, and the penalty is reduced to -1. At 20th level, the bonus increases to +4, and the penalty is reduced to 0. This ability replaces surging euphoria. Ghost Surge Wild Surge and Psychic Enervation The channeler draws power not from her own emotions, but from the emotions of the spirits of the dead. When a channeler invokes a wild surge, she chooses one of the following emotions – calm, desperation, fear, or rage. If the channeler manifests calm, she reduces the chance for psychic enervation for this wild surge by 5%. If the channeler manifests desperation, she gains a number of temporary hit points equal to her manifester level – these hit points last five minutes or until the channeler manifests a different emotion. If the channeler manifests fear, the power she invoked the wild surge for gains a +1 bonus to its save DC. If the channeler manifests rage, the power she invoked the wild surge for gains a +2 bonus on checks made to bypass power resistance. A channeler overcome by psychic enervation is confused until the end of her next turn and loses a number of power points equal to her normal manifester level. Surge Bond You gain Negative Energy Affinity as a bonus feat. You must still meet the normal prerequisites of the feat. Improved Surge Bond At 5th level, the channeler may share ghostly emotions with allies or enemies. Whenever she invokes a wild surge, she may share the benefits of her spectral memories with one ally that she can see within 20 feet. She may also share ghostly whispers with an enemy she can see within 20 feet. If they fail a Will save with a DC equal to 10 + 1/2 the channeler’s level + the channeler’s Charisma modifier, they are confused for one round. This is a mind-affecting emotion effect. Every four levels beyond 5th, the channeler may choose one additional target, enemy or ally, for this ability. Category:Source: Psionics Augmented: Seventh Path